Jade Eden
Jade es una Fanloid/UTAU. Personalidad Se puede decir que tiene una personalidad muy rebelde, pero al mismo tiempo responsable. EJ: En la escuela siempre se saca las mejores notas, pero la mayoria de las veces falta a las clases. Siempre esta vestida de Verde Toca la guitarra electrica y es vocalista de una banda llamada "Meloncaloid" Hace muchos amigos, tambienes artista, porque dibuja bastante bien. Es muy enamoridisa. Se olvida de sus cosas a menudo Ej: La libreta en la que dibuja sus bocetos (Esto me paso a mi XD!) Tambien le dijeron que puede ser escritora, ya que ama leer. Y tiene una gran imaginacion para las historias. Siempre la puedes ver leyendo, cantando dibujando, etc. Tiene una rara adicion al queso. Su signo Zodiacal es Geminis Familia Solo tiene a un miembro de su familia, su hermano Jake Eden. Historia De familia rica, sus padres muriron en un accidente. Ahora ella y su hermano son los unicos que se tienen. Se queria convertir en una Voclaoid, pero no pudo, asi que se convirtio en Fanloid. Fisico Su cabello es largo y color negro aniz. Sus ojos son color verde jade. Mide 1,66 cm y pesa 32 kg Le gusta *El color verde *La musica Rock *El anime *El JPop *El KPop *Su cumpleaños *El sushi *La moda *Su guitarra electrica *Lucha libre (Es muy buena en eso) No soporta *La gente malpensada *El azul, rosa, rojo. *Desafinar en su canto *Que su hermano la moleste *Perder sus poderes *No poder tocar su guitarra *Que le ordenen *Que la llamen po su nombre completo, por su segundo nommbre y/o por su segundo apellido *La crema *Los dulces sabor menta *Los malos libros *Que la critiquen *Gete como Amber y Ambre *El cafe Costumbres *Cuando dices cerca de ella el nombre de algun planeta del sistema solar, te empieza a decir muchos tados interesantes. Covers I= Fantasy Cover de la famosa SeeU youtube Run Tambien de SeeU youtube Butterfly on your rigth shoulder De Rin/Len kagamine. Esta la canta junto a su hermano Jake youtube Tambien tiene la vercion Project Diva 2nd. La canta junto a Camy Muerte: youtube Hide and Seek Otro cover de SeeU youtube Caramelldancen Cover de Miku youtube World is Mine Otro cover de Miku youtube The dissappearance of Eden Jade Otro cover de Miku youtube A girar Cover de Lucia Gil. Esta la canta junto a Camy Muerte youtube Owata Cover de Gakupo Kamui. EN realidad la cancion la canta un amigo, Jade solo hace los coros. youtube Re Act Cover de Miku, Rin y Len. Cantada junto a Danna y Ukita youtube Levan Polkka Cover de Miku youtube MELT Cover de Miku youtube Love is War Cover de Miku. Esta cancion la dedica al amor de su vida... youtube Triple Baka thumb|right|390 px|Difruten!!! Ella es la voz principal. Una de sus amigas le hace los coros, y Airine, hace ruiditos con un celular youtube Love and Joy Cover de Yuki Kimura. youtube Just Be Friends Cover de Megurine Luka. Esta cancion es su especial de sanvalentin del año 2013 youtube Proximos covers: Thank You Cover de Gumi y Len. La cantara junto a Max Canciones Originales Fuera de Aqui La cancion trata de que Jade quiere salir al mundo real. Ir a la pagina Imagenes S-Rocker V2.png|Jade corriendo, muy contenta Jade y Jake.PNG|Jade y su hermano Jake Jade As Miku.PNG|Nuestra querida Jade haciendo cosplay de Miku Popipo JadeJuniNathAmberLysCast.PNG|Jade y sus mejores amigos S-StealerxS-Rocker.PNG|Jade y un amigo S-Stealer vs S-Healer La batalla por Rocker.PNG|Asi termino la primera pelea por Jade S-Rocker Dtras d la mascara.PNG|Jade con una mascara S-Rocker Latigo de rock.PNG|Jade y sus habilidades S-Dramer, Traveler, Rocker y Screamer. S-Healer.PNG|La ultima vez que Jade viaja en un auto conducido por su amiga S-Rocker Cocinando.PNG|Cocinando, aunque no tiene ni la menor idea de como S-Rocker y Neon.PNG|Jade y su gato, Neon S-Rocker y sus sombritas.PNG|Jade haciendo sombritas. Las 5 Senshis.PNG|Jade recordando a sus amigas S-Rocker World is MIne.PNG|"Yo quiero ser, la unica princesa en tu mundo" S-Rocker Momento de Comer.PNG|Comiendo algo, cantar debe dar mucha hambre Jade BB.PNG|Jade cuando era peque "Yey, amo la magia" 1.PNG|Una parte de un manga 2.PNG|la segunda parte del manga 3.PNG|La ultima parte del manga Jade Popipo AAAAAA.PNG|"Popipo pipo popipo Popipo pipo popipo Jugo vegetaaaaaal" Amber Jade Pintando.PNG|El castigo que recive... Jade RAC con letra.JPG|Jade Romeo and Cindirella Pijamada.PNG|Una pijamada con Aiko y Kuku El cumpleaños de Kuku Y Jade.PNG|En el cumple de Kuku y Jade Jade Hospital.PNG|Esto es por audicionat para cantar Acute... Hagane Jade.PNG|Esta es Jade, emjor dicho... Hagane Jade El sueño de Jade.PNG|Algun dia, sera mas hermosa que Amber Jade vs Seikatsun.PNG|"Alguien ayudeme..." ReAct 2.PNG|Imaen de Jade en Re Act ReAct.PNG|Danna, Ukita y Jade, listos para ReAct Jade y Max Hikari 1.PNG|Jade y Max para Hikari Jade y Max Hikari 2.PNG|Jade y Max para Hikari 2 Hikari 3.jpg|Jade y Max para hikari 3 (por Max) Colooor 2.PNG|Van a colorear?? Colooor 1.PNG|Para la vida vivir, a todo coloooooor Jade y una mariposa.PNG|Jade con una mariposa! ALCAJI.JPG|Jade con unas amigas Triple Baka.PNG|Jade en triple baka Alu Juni Jade Fotos.PNG|MI camara Habitacion de Jade.PNG|Esta es mi habitacion! XD Muchos1.JPG|Jade y Algunos amigos Muchos.PNG|Jade con algunos amigos Las chicas y la soga.PNG|Jade y sus amigas con la soga La trampa de Camila.PNG|Una trampa que hubise resultado... si no hubiese pastel con crema Alu y Jade.png|Jade con una amiga Jade y Becka.PNG|Jade y la hermana de su amiga Fiesta en clases.PNG|"Chotto Kocchi Muite Baby... ¿Que onda con Melly?" Jade4.PNG|Jade, que la verdad esta muy linda! Jade Scream.JPG|"Yo declaro esta guerra... En nombre del amor" Box Art Jade 1.PNG|El primer box art de Jade S-Rocker y Nath.PNG|Jade y su "amigo" Nathaniel Rocker y Neon.PNG|Jade y Neon otra vez Jade y Armin.PNG|Jade y su amigo Armin. La razon de porque Jade esta llorando es porque ahora tiene a casi toda la escuela en su contra S-Rocker World is MIne 10.PNG|Max idiota!!! Tumblr marswrN6rO1rny8t9o1 1280.jpg|Jade y su Onee-Chan, Airine Jade en su escuela.PNG|Saque 100 Puntos!!! Jade.PNG Fase 1.PNG|Fase 1 de la transformacion es Senshi Rocker Fase 2.PNG|Fase 2 de la transformacion Fase 3.PNG|Fase 3 de la transformacion Fase 4.PNG|Face 4 de la transformacion Fase 5.PNG|La ultima face de la transformacion Jade vs S-Rocker.PNG|Jade Aveces cree que quieren mas a Rocker que a ella Jade y sus galletitas quemadas.PNG|Volvi a quemar las galletas Salto de S-Rocker.PNG|Wiiii La bebida de Jade.PNG|"Mira Charlotte, te hize una bebida para que te mejores" S- Rocker y Dreamer confundidas.PNG|"¿Que dijiste Charlotte?" Jade as S-Rocker.PNG|Jade deseando algo Con los bombones.PNG|"Miam, ricos bombones" Jade Max Maxin Jake 1.PNG|"Oye Maxin, ¿Tomamos otra?" Jade en San Valentin.PNG|"Seguro que a el le gustara esta pastel hecho con amor, cariño, dulce de leche y un poquitito de crema de vainilla" Curiosidades *A pesar de tener un nombre ingles, es argentina, pero le gusta cantar en japones *Es un personaje de el juego Corazon de Melon *Es una senshi. Ella representa a la musica. Senshi es el Japones para Guerrera. Lo que significa que ella es Guerrera del rock. (Senshi-Rocker) *Cumple años el mismo dia que la creadora *Su MADLIPS (Mejor Amiga De La Infancia Para Siempre), siempre se viste como algun personaje de hora de aventura *Su voz es como la de Miku, pero mas aguda. Editando un +2 (Audacity) *Su nombre significa "Piedra hermosa en el paraiso" *Y en Japones es "Jeido Eden" *Le tiene alergia a la crema. Cuando la toca o esta cerca, suele estornudar hasta alejarse de la crema. Pero cuando la huele o la come, se desmaya por tiempo idefinido (mayormente son 2 dias). Tambine le tiene alergia al cafe, cuando lo toma, comienza a cantar como loca. Y ni mecionar el cafe con crema!!! La hace cantar desmayada *Esta enamorada de alguien del fanloid. Nadie en el mundo, solo ella, sabe quien es el afortunado (mejor dicho el desafortunado XD!). Se niega a decircelo hasta a sus amistades mas cercanas. *Es capas de matar por el chico de sus sueños... *Aparecia antes en los "Pequeños dramas CDM". Vestida como Miku Hatsune. Uno de los dramas *Sus segundo nombre y segundo apellido, provienen de el nombre de una luchadora que su dueña admira *A *Considera a Kuku, Airine y Aiko como sus onee-chan Relaciones con los Fanloids *'Kuku: Se llevan muy bien, fue la primera en recibirla en Fanloid. Ademas de que cumplen el mismo dia' *'Claudia : No se conocen bien, pero tambien es una de sus primeros amigos. Asi que Jade la quiere mucho' *'Jake: Se llevan bien. Sobretodo porque cmparte el nombre de su hermano.' *'Mary: Son amigas, hay veces que se las encuentra practicando con la guitarra solo por coincidencia'. *'Danna: Todavia no cantaron juntas, pero ya estan planenando una cancion' *'Ukita: '' 'Ellos dos son Amigos, se llevan bastante bien *'Ukiko: Lo mismo que con Ukita, los 3 juntan un lindo grupo' *'Eita: Tambine se llavan bien. Sobre todo porque sabe hacer amigos' *'Aiko: Son muy amigas. Fue desde que Aiko la salvo de un ataque. (Verdad) Aunque ella le dice Varias cosas porque no le guste el color Azul xD' *'Keay: Mucho no se conocen, ya que Jade es la nueva, pero saben que en un futuro se podrian llevar muy bien. Aunque ella no sabe que el gasta bromas demasiado pesadas' *'Mizaki: Soy algo amigas. El echo es que Mizaki odia que Jade respete mucho a la autoridad. Y Jade odia que Mizaki sea tan pervert' *'Kyoske: El siempre molesta a Jade, pero eso no significa que sean enemigos. Son amigos, algo rivales ya que en la escuela ninguno reprobo y siempre tienen las mejores notas.' *'Jai: Soy muy buenos compañeros. Ambos comparten el miedo a reprobar. Y Jade, cuando puede, le ayuda en los estudios.' *'Aoine: Ambas poseen mucha imaginacion, eso las hace muy buneas amigas' *'Nako: El ve a Jade como una prima. Ambos aman cantar y a los gatos. Para Jade el es como un hermano.' *'Max: Se llevan bien. Son muy amigos, ambos piensan que Kirby es una ternura (aunque Jade no llega a la "Kirbsecion" ). Ademas adora hacer que max se enoje diciendole a Kirby "Gomita"' *'Airine: Casi como su hermana; su MBFF. Si algo le tiene que contar se lo dirá… Jade por su parte le cepilla el cabello.' Si quieres relacionarte con ella, solo dime los nombres y como se llevan!. Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Vocaloid con Voz Categoría:UTAU Fanloid Categoría:Fanloids humanos